Stephan
Stephan is a recurring character, rival, and friend of Ash Ketchum in the anime and one of the four trainers in the Black 2 and White 2 in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event. Appearance Stephan is a muscular lad, with crimson hair and blue eyes. Stephan wears a red tank with a blue stripe, a pair of green shorts and red shoes. Stephan also has a pair of white bracelets with dark stripes on his arms. Notably, Stephan has no sclera in his eyes. Personality Biography Season 14: Black and White Stephan met the heroes on the road and challenged Ash into a battle. Stephan sent out his Blitzle as his Pokémon, while Ash was originally going to battle him with Pikachu, but Oshawott offered himself to battle. Oshawott attacked Blitzle, who used Double Kick and threw Oshawott's scalchop away. Per Cilan's proposal, Stephan gave a day for Ash to find the missing scalchop, while Stephan went off for training. The next day, Stephan was seen training his Blitzle by powering up his electricity using his bike powered generator. Ash the challenged Stephan to a battle, using the same Pokémon. Oshawott was using a scalchop made out of rock, but Zebstrika used Shock Wave to crack the scalchop and destroy it with Double Kick. Since it had no scalchop, Oshawott continued to dodge Blitzle's attacks and use Aqua Jet, dodging the attacks, but also going in a different direction, though it did manage to counter Blitzle's Flame Charge and defeat it. Stephan called Blitzle back and promised to train more and challenge Ash later on.BW031: Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! Stephan came to Nimbasa Town, where he registered for the Battle Club Tournament. He met up with the heroes, showing his Blitzle had evolved into a Zebstrika. During the opening, Stephan was paired up with Bianca as his first opponent.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! Bianca was soon warned about her battle with Stephan and stepped on the battle field, sending Minccino against Stephan's Zebstrika. Minccino attacked Zebstrika with Double Slap, but was defeated by a combination of Shock Wave and Stomp attacks. The following day, Stephan, despite being displeased by his name being pronounced incorrectly, learned he would face Iris in the next round.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! During the dinner, Stephan ate some of Cilan's meal and asked for the recipe. Cilan promised he'd share the recipe, but Stephan was displeased, for his name was pronounced wrong again. During the next round, Stephan watched the battle of Cilan vs. Luke and clapped for Luke's victory, then went to face Iris on the field. Stephan sent Sawk against Iris' Emolga. Emolga tried to attack Sawk, who blocked every move, due to Stephan's extensive training. Sawk managed to hit Emolga with Double Kick and Close Combat, but the latter move got Sawk paralyzed, due to Emolga's Static. Iris thought of a strategy and had Emolga use Attract, though Sawk continued blocking the moves. Sawk was too exhausted and paralyzed and, in the end, was defeated by Emolga's Volt Switch. Despite the loss, Stephan congratulated Iris on the victory.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Hearing about Cilan and Burgundy's showdown, Stephan volunteered to be the judge. While Iris and Ash had their battle, Stephan heard Cilan and Burgundy's evaluations and claimed Cilan was the winner, causing Burgundy to yell at Stephan. The trio then continued watching the finals. At the end of the tournament, Stephan wished Ash luck for his Gym Battle in Nimbasa City.BW044: Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! Season 15: BW Rival Destinies After Ash had defeated Skyla in Mistralton City, soon after the heroes met up with Stephan, who wanted to participate in an event, called Wishing Bell Festival. Stephan explained whoever rings the bell (after succeeding in the challenges), one of their wishes would be fulfilled. The heroes decided to participate in, along with Stephan. Stephan participated in event, even if Cilan and Iris gave him some help (since he nearly confirmed fire, grass and rock-type Pokémon can be given as starter Pokémon). After joining up with Ricky (whom Ash and Stephan thought of as a psychic), everyone was to bring items to pass the next round. Stephan was to bring a Black Belt and managed to take his Sawk's Black Belt and present it to the judges. After swimming and pushing the raft to the next stage, Stephan cosplayed as Nurse Joy and Sawk as Audino, as part of the challenge. Continuing on, Stephan, Ash and Ricky won the race through a forest, with their final challenge to carry a Litwick to the top, avoiding their flames to be extinguished. Ricky decided to cheat, but his Litwick's flame was doused by Air Slash. Stephan and Ash raced to the finish line, but Stephan's Litwick blew Ash's Litwick's flame, causing Stephan to be the winner. Stephan was thrilled and rang the bell. The heroes congratulated Stephan, who revealed his wish was to win the Donamite Tournament, held by Don George.BW071: Climbing the Tower of Success! The heroes, as well as Stephan, reached the town, where the Donamite Tournament was held and signed on. After meeting with their rivals, Stephan commented the tournament is known for having many fighting-type Pokémon - and Stephan signed Sawk in the tournament. For the first battle, Stephan faced Edmund, sending Sawk against Edmund's Seismitoad. Sawk attempted to attack Seismitoad, but it started to rain, causing Seismitoad to become quite fast, due to its Swift Swim ability. Sawk managed to hit Seismitoad with Low Sweep, but was hit by Seismitoad's Brick Break. Seismitoad, due to Low Sweep, became slower and was defeated by Sawk's Bulk Up and Close Combat combination. Stephan was glad he won, but was displeased when his name was pronounded wrong. Regardless, Stephan was pleased his training with Sawk paid off (making even Bianca admire Sawk's strength). Just then, a trainer named Montgomery passed by, claiming Sawk and Stephan wouldn't pass the next round. Sawk was riled up when Throh hit his shoulder, but Stephan claimed it was not time to battle yet. Stephan sat down and watched the following battles.BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Games Black 2 and White 2 Stephan appears in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event for Black 2 and White 2 along with Trip, Cameron, and Virgil in the Wi-Fi event You Challenge the Unova League Too! as a minor character. Pokémon Anime On hand Games Black 2 and White 2 World Tournament (You Challenge the Unova League Too!) Achievements *Don Battle Tournament: Top 8 to Iris *Clubsplosion: Winner *Unova League: Top 16 to Ash Trivia *Like Butch of Team Rocket, Stephan's name was pronounced wrong at many occasions. Starting from BW105, the gag was retired as Ash and his friend started to pronounce his name right, much to his pleasure. *In "Climbing the Tower of Success," Iris pronounces his name right after the barrel race. *In the Black 2 and White 2, Stephan uses the Black Belt sprite, but it's marked as Pokémon Trainer. Gallery Stephan dressed as Nurse Joy.jpg|Stephan cosplaying as Nurse Joy Winners of the Donamite.png|"Thank you! Thank you!" Unova Rivals.png References Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors